geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperMouse (film)/Credits
Story Head of Story David Soren Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Ennio Torresan Peter Ramsey Storyboard Artists Kelly Asbury Ash Brannon Sherm Cohen Darren Denlinger David Feiss Craig Kellman Bud Luckey Clayton McKenzie Morrow Jan Pinkava Eric Ramsey Bryan Andrews Bob Camp Caroline Cruikshank Don Dougherty Eric Goldberg David Krentz Thomas A. Nelson Jason Plapp Mitch Schauer Simon Wells Jeff Biancalana Jeff Capobianco Bob Davies Derek Drymon Tim Hodge Larry Leker Johane Matte Bob Persichetti John Puglisi Frans Vischer Editorial Associate Editors Jennifer Dolee Jessica Amblinder-Rojas C.K. Horness Marcus Taylor Joe Montelcone Joe Thygesen Additional Editors John Pomeroy David Ian Salte John Venzon Motion Capture Department Motion Capture Control Technicians Abhijeet Ghosh Wan-Chun Alex Ma Charles Pottier Lightstage Facial Scanning Paul Debevec Abhijeet Ghosh Wan-Chun Alex Ma Motion Editorial Lead Motion Editors Bassim Haddad Tom Holzinger Senior Motion Editors Hans Butler Luisma Lavin Peredo Jonathon Tyler Jacob Luamanuvae-Su'a Motion Editors Jeffrey Baker Rod Fransham Mark L. Holmes Ki-Hyun Kim Nicholas Richter Benjamin Brenneur Johan Fröjd Malik Jayawardena Mattias Lindkvist Chrystia Siolkowsky Gavin Williams Mario de Dios Barbero Sergio A. Gonzalez Sigtor Kildal Simon Quach Ileana Strahovskiadi Lead Facial Motion Editors Teresa Barsall Goran Milic Eteuati Tema Ellen Rappenecker Facial Motion Editors Clare Ashton Jade Lorier Nando Santana Malino Suzuki Tamara Bogdanovic Chris Moss Adam Smith Corey Dimond Ellen Rappenecker Ileana Stravoskiadi Eteuati Tema Assistant Facial Motion Editors Johnny Chan Chloe McLean Rachel Hydes Emily Pearce Eteuati Tema David Luke Paul Seyb Motion Tracking Motion Tracking Leads Daniel Camp Amy Taylor Joshua Hutchins Steven Ilous David Velarde Motion Trackers Sarah Back Daniel Camp Xou Fang Dartayous Hunter Oded Kassirer Matthew O'Callaghan Andre Petrossian Jason Rush Bill Beemer Kevin Carney Nishira Fitzgerald Josh Hutchins Mark Lipsmeyer Joshua Ochoa Andrew Rose J.R. Salazar Alon Zaslavsky David Bennett Kurt Dufresne Jasun Giles Michael Juarez Lennon Montejo Stephen Olsen Matthew Rubin Amy Taylor Motion Integration Supervising Lead Brian Doman Motion Integration Leads Andrea Donnelly John Meehan Ronald Fischer Michael Mumbauer Corey Turner Robert MacKenzie David Stripinis Motion Integrators David Bennett Paul Cech Andrea Donnelly Jack Geckler Don Johnson Danie Lupovici Sarah Mattes Michael Mumbauer J.R. Salazar Kevin Schooler Trey Stokes Kevin Wang Thomas Bland Pierre Chastain Aaron Erimez Charles Ghislandi Josh Labrot Robert MacKenzie John Meehan Joshua Ochoa Neil Lim Sang Chad Schoonover Christina Swing Sandra Warren Von Williams Scott Bogoniewski Kevin Cushing Ronald Fischer Kevin Henson Eric Lalumiere Kevin Mahorney Klee Miller David Peng Julien Sarmiento Thomas Shin Emi Tahira David Washburn Characters Modeling Modeling Leads Benoit Joubert Modeling Artists Rémi Bachmann Floriane Deal Denis Duchesnay Solena Frehel Mickael Goyee Manon Lazzari Milena Macula Mare Razfindralambo Florent Thuilliette Rigging Rigging Leads Jerome Caperan Thomas Guittonneau William Austin Lee Rigging Artists Vincent Bayoux Margaux Lanusse Cazale Gregory Console Remy Dereux Ryan English Robin Lavigne Andrew Ritchie Niels Roscher Valentin Sabin Ahmed Shehata Shading Shading Lead David Munier Shading Artists Byron Bashforth Trent Crow Sarah Fowler Delumn Masha Ellsworth Stefan Gronsky Thomas Jordan Manuel Kraemer Junyi Ling Daniel McCoy Emma Merrell George Nguyen Brandon Onstott Alex Seiden Surfacing Surfacing Leads Claire Collange Muriel Mantri Surfacing Artists Swati Laxman Adam Gabrielle Cheneau Vincent Duponchel Nadia Essid Mickael Goyee Tanina Matola Mélina Milcent Quentin Peyssonneaux Gilles Roman Suneel B. Sutar R. Vaithi Ajinkya S. Vartak Cloth Cloth Leads Emron Grover Christine Waggoner Cloth Artists Donald Fong Chris Griffin Laura Hainke Tristan Ikuta Fran Kalal Tiffany Erickson Klohn Sonoko Konishi David Lally Carmen Ngai Edward Robbins Edgar Rodriguez Grooming Grooming Leads Byron Bashforth Romain Carlier Lena Petrovic Grooming Artists Beth Albright Christopher Bolwyn Jacob Brooks Aaron Conover Jimmy Laplaige Loick Oleszak Ben Porter Michael Todd Chuck Waite Bill Zahn Grooming Rigging Artist Mukesh Patil Sets & Props Modeling Modeling Artists Manuel Alligne Maud Biscay Jun Han Cho Antoine Giuliani Stephen W. King William (Billy) Perry Christopher Sanchez Brian Tindall Corentin Bachelet Patrick Chereau Fabien Dufour Anne-Sophie Griveau Michaël Moreno Phat Phuong Dani Sukiennik Michael Todd Kévin Baudelle Brian Christian Luc Giraud Sangwoo Hong Mathieu Paggi Dale Ruffolo Maxime Terray Philippe Zozor Rigging Rigging Lead John Bunt Rigging Artists Andgel Andre Rida Simmou Jérôme Jourdain Rémy Meillat Jim Su Shading Lead Shading Artist Ben Jordan Shading Artists David Batte Marc Cooper Patrick Guenette Stephen King Ana Gabriela Lacaze Meg McWhinney Keith Olenick Colin Hayes Thompson Erin Tomson Andy Whittock Surfacing Surfacing Leads Manivannan Madhesan Jayaprakash P.J. Surfacing Artists Manuel Alligne Ashish B. Bhosle Célestin Casetta Yannick Emeneya Francesca Guarino Livia Macon Sumit K. Mohanty Surendran Narayanan Nihar Sutar Sylvain Amblard Sébastien Buisson Julia Ceschino Nadia Essid Justine Landau Rashmi Mahadevan Jatin Nair Titouan Perrot Vivien Testard Dorothée Avgerides Florence Cabezon Caroline Collinot Michael Foggea Eric Lautard Alexander Modolo Vivek N. Nair Francisco Rodriguez Dhanashree V. Vaidya Layout & Set Dressing Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Lead Layout Artists Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Clark Sungyeon Joh Sukwon Park Yun Shin John Bunt Jon Gourley Bernard Lizon Andrew Ritchie Jeffrey Burt Julie Holmes Marcie Matsui Mark Sanford Sylvia Wong Animation Heads of Animation Rex Grignon Michael Wildshill Supervising Animators Kyle Balda Bob Cokinn Andreas Deja Mark Henn Glen Keane Nik Ranieri James Baxter Donnachada Daly Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Duncan Marjoribanks Jack Reed Tim Cheung Bill Diaz Eric Goldberg Raman Hui John Pomeroy Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Tom Bancroft Trey Thomas Alessandro Carloni Frans Vischer Animators Tim Allen James Baker Richard Bazley Jeremy Bernstein Geefwee Boedoe Darrin Butts Randy Cartwright Lorna Cook Cassidy Curtis Anthony DeRosa Raffaella Filipponi Tom Gately Steven Pierre Gordon Teddy Hall Richard Hoppe Jay Jackson Cathy Jones Richard Sanguoon Kim Jennifer Cardon Klein Dave Kupczyk Nikolai Lockertsen Mario Menjivar Philip Morris Paul Newberry Jamie Oliff Gary J. Perkovac Mark Pudleiner Tom Roth Marc Smith Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Bill Waldman Larry White Anthony Ho Wong Manuel Almela Tom Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Nev Bezaire Rejean Bourdages Susan Campbell Michael Cedeno Nick Craven Michelle Dean Ken Duncan Tony Fucile Bill Georgiou Antony Gray David Hancock James Hull Jeffrey Joe Clay Kaytis Sang-Jim Kim Doug Krohn Alex Kuperschmidt Teresa Martin Marc Mitchell Ken Morrissey Mike Nguyen Gilda Palinginis Robb Pratt William Recinos Kevan Shorey Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Danny Wawrzaszek Dougg Williams Phil Young Line Korsgaard Andersen Anne-Marie Bardwell Linda Bel Aaron Blaise Dave Burgess Alessandro Carloni Jerry Yu Ching Caroline Cruikshank Lou Dellarosa Lauren Faust Raul Garcia Emile Ghorayeb Joe Haider T. Daniel Hofstedt Ron Husband Brooke Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Brad Kuha Eric Lessard Steve Mason Jean Morel Julie Nelson Joe Oh Ralph Palmer David Pritchard Carlos M. Rosas Tom Sito Michael Swofford Dan Wagner Robert Weaver Theresa Wiseman David A. Zaboski Animation Checkers Jan Browning Chuck Gefre Chuck Martin Character Effects Character Effects Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Effects Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Stephen Heidelberg Steve Sauers Character Effects Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Effects Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Zack Weiler Michael Levine Adrian Pinder D'Lun Wong Crowds Crowds Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Jane Yen Gia Sadhwani Crowds Technical Director James Thornton Simulation Visual Effects Visual Effects Artists Philippe Langlois Mike Mangan Paul Norris Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Adam Howard David Pritchard Lee Stringer Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Jose F. Lopez Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eric Griswold Drew Olbrich Kenichiro Tanaka Eduardo Bustillo Nicholas Long Kurt Schaefer Deepak Tolani Reid Gershbein Erwan Maigret Karl Johann Schmidt Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Daniel Yu Hector Yangli Yee Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi George Sakellariou Shawn Neely Systems Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Michael A. Joseph Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Lyle S. Nojima Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Information Technology Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Peter L. Chun Daniel C. Kim Glenn C. Bell John D. Hoffman Ron L. Purdy Steve C. Carpenter Kimberly W. Keech James A. Sandweiss Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Arun Rao Brett Levin Michael Shantzis Stephen Marshall Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Filmed at A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Soundtrack Available on Don Bluth Records/Hollywood Records/Warner Bros. Records Music “Walk the Dinosaur” Written by David Was, Don Was, Randy Jacobs Performed by Was Not Was Courtesy of Fontana Records UK/Phonogram Ltd/Chrysalis Records, Inc. “Shining Star” Written by Matthew Broderick, Kelsey Grammer, and Ewan McGregor Performed by Animalz Band Courtesy of Hollywood Records/Warner Bros. Records Contains a sample of “Shining Star” Written by Maurice White, Philip Bailey and Larry Dunn Performed by Earth Wind & Fire Courtesy of Columbia Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “SuperMouse” Written by Matthew Broderick, Kelsey Grammer, and Ewan McGregor Performed by Animalz Band Courtesy of Hollywood Records/Warner Bros. Records © 2002 Columbia TriStar Feature Animation and Warner Bros. Feature Animation and Don Bluth Feature Animation All Rights Reserved Columbia TriStar Feature Animation and Warner Bros. Feature Animation and Don Bluth Feature Animation are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws Thanks to Everyone who had supported this Production Administration & Finance Ena Cratsenburg Heather Schmidt-Feng Jody Giacomini Jennifer Jacobs Lisa McCampbell Andrea Nordemann Kirsten E . Radzikowski Lisa Schwartz Nils Erdmann Jim Ferrucci Tim Glass Paul Kim Cheryl Murata Debbie O'Keeffe Kristina Ruud Joan Smalley Sue Williams Marty Eshoff Mark Frazitta Cece Heimans Linda McCampbell Molly Nealan Karen Perry Nephi Sanchez Wendy Tanzillo Creative Resources & Marketing Leeann Alameda Kevin Ping Chang Nousha Emami Lauren Mentzel Brian Tindall Steven Argula Kathleen Chanover Karen Hartquist Michele Spane Kim Cannon Mary Conlin Keith Kolder Krista Swager Clay Welch Facilities Tom Carlisle Craig Payne Christian Damerow Ian Evans Brian Tranlor Patrica Bavuso Annaliza Constantino Joni Superticioso Human Resources Shelby Cass Lisa Ellis Kimberly Clark Dawn Haagstad Annaliza Constantino Sangeeta Prashar Don Bluth University and Archives Kevin Edwards Elyse Klaidman Bill Polson Christine Freeman Andrew Lyndon David Haumann Randy Nelson Alice Rosen Purchasing & Relocation Dennis “DJ” Jennings Lori Richardson Safety & Security Chris Balog Keith Kops Tony Basso Joni Superticioso Marlon Castro Iesha Tyler Craft Services by Fievel & Olivia Café Live-Action Reference Rachel Adams Isabel Faulkner Henry Kinder Jackson Lasseter Jacob MacArthur Levalley Jordy Ranft Jack E. Taylor Jr. Maddie Toy Elizabeth Docter Jeffrey Hughes Jackson Kinder PJ Lasseter Liam Pauley Sophia Ranft Jennifer M. Taylor Alice Unkrich Nicholas Docter Anna Keating Ben Lasseter Sam Lasseter Sonja Petroff Cassandra E. Taylor Tiffany Anna Taylor Hannah Unkrich Production Babies Ahmi Camille Connor Emma Mei-Li Hunter Jasper Lena Mary Phoebe Sebastian Aleksander Chloe Eli Finn Isaac Jonah Leonardo Maximillian Pinky Tavia Alex Christopher Eliza Gemma Jacey Jordan Louise Michael Rebecca Annika Claire Emilia Hailey Jacob Josiah Lucy Olivia Sage Zellie Anthony Claire Emily Emma Hannah James Klaire Madison Penelope Santiago Zoe Special Thanks Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Processor Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by Digial Ink & Paint Software Provided by 2D Animation Software Provided by CGI Animation and Modeling Software Provided by 3D Visual Effects, Compositing, and Simulation Software Provided by 2D Visual Effects Animation Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by CGI Rendering Software Provided by Color by No. 38658 Treehouse Comics, Inc. and all related comic book characters™ & © 2002 Treehouse Comics, Inc. All rights reserved. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious. Any similarity to the name, character or history of any persons is entirely coincidental and unintentional. American Humane Association in monitored from animal action. No animals were harmed in the making of this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York A Columbia TriStar Feature Animation Release A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company Category:Credits Category:Non-Geo's World pages